


【叶喻】偷情

by sky_ChangYu



Category: yeyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_ChangYu/pseuds/sky_ChangYu
Summary: 大学生恋爱小剧场





	【叶喻】偷情

秋日少日有这样的时候，早晨还是寒风呼啸，雾霾满世界乱跑，到了下午便是阳光普照，天都是剔透的颜色。  
喻文州脱下前几天刚穿上的大衣，然后如对面爬到墙头的猫一样懒懒地伸了一个腰，秋日的午后总是让人昏昏欲睡，晕头昏脑只能放弃了做得一塌糊涂的作业。游戏放在一边更新，一时间大忙人竟感受到了无所事事的空虚。  
放在桌上躺尸很久手机嗡的一声吸引他的注意，结果打开一看还是一个什么快递的推送，他翻了翻置顶的弹窗，在犄角旮旯里找到了一条私信。  
叶修：在寝室？  
那是前十几分钟前的消息。  
喻文州：嗯。  
对面很快回复：我在楼下。  
喻文州笑了下，把手机塞进裤兜里。  
窗外的大太阳落在窗坎上都亮得刺眼，于是喻文州想了两秒是否要穿外套。可能是窗台上的太阳太过惹眼，于是就拿了钥匙手机就出门了。  
刚出宿舍门就被这鬼天气表里不一的风砸了个蒙头转向。索性抬头就看到人站在树下，穿着洗得褪色的黑色外套。  
喻文州走过去，朝他打招呼：“叶神，这大太阳的，不热？”  
叶修嘴里叼了根烟，没点着。自从前段时间一栋宿舍楼因为楼上扔下来的烟头点着了下面寝室的事情，喻文州拿这事禁了叶修的烟，这几天没管严，某自认是社会主义优秀青年，严格遵守组织的教导，还真没怎么抽，就是时不时拿着烟叼在嘴上闻味。  
还被宿舍几个以为谈恋爱了。  
可不就恋爱了？  
叶修伸手拉住喻文州的手，被冷风吹得跟铁似的把叶修冻了个激灵。叶直男可能被冷风吹昏了头还是被太阳晒坏了脑子，一瞬间通了七窍，把喻文州的手塞进了自己口袋里：“出门怎么不穿件衣服？冻坏了怎么办？”把喻文州都雷醒了。  
“去哪？”喻文州抽回手，觉得这姿势也太奇怪了点。  
“吃饭。”  
“……你可真行，下午三点吃午饭。”喻文州叹了口气，随后眼睛亮起来，“吃什么？这个时候螃蟹最好吃！”  
叶修拉着他拐进不知道哪栋建筑后面的巷子里，把他抵在墙上：“吃鱼。”  
他凑上去用唇贴着喻文州的唇，随后慢条斯理地伸出舌头挤开牙关，和里面那条柔软的舌头搅在一起。他的舌头轻轻触碰蚌壳里的珍珠，然后想勾着珍珠占为己有。  
喻文州的嘴被迫打开，一时间竟没反应过来，任由这人在嘴里搅动风云。  
两人都还比较纯，各种技能手法全凭本能和看片，显得格外生疏。喻文州的手扣着叶修肩膀，整个人是完全靠在墙上的。从他们交往开始，这还是第一次这样激烈的亲密。  
喻文州就穿了一条宽紧适中的牛仔裤，上身就一件还算单薄的针织衫，叶修摁着他的手逐渐下移，手从后腰伸进裤子里，揉捏那两块饱满充满弹性的臀肉。  
喻文州“哼”了一声，全身泛起密密麻麻的颤栗，感受到颈后的汗毛被无形的线拉住，皮肉被扯起来。从脊髓底端升起陌生的感觉，让他不收控制地有些发抖。  
叶修松开他的唇，伴着唾液发出响亮的声音，让喻文州耳朵一瞬间染上血色。他把头搁在喻文州的肩上，一手摩挲后面的臀缝，一手直接绕到前面去摸已经立起的性器。  
喻文州颤着音：“这里有人……”  
“没人。别怕。”混着燥热和草木的香气，人息喷在喻文州脖颈上。叶修看着喻文州因为紧张而滚动的喉咙，觉得有趣，把唇映在上面，手下动作没停，没几下出来了，弄了叶修满手。  
叶修把手挪出来，那些浊液就这样抹在喻文州皮肤上，留下旖旎的痕迹。喻文州没管，此时的他什么也想不进去，满脑子都是白光，鼻息间混杂的味道给了他一种不知今夕何夕的错觉。所以也没注意叶修解开了自己的裤子拉链，拉着喻文州的手隔着内裤放在了自己的热铁上。  
等喻文州清醒过来要收手，叶修趴着他肩膀吐着气，“……帮我……”也许是第一次欲望发泄得舒畅，喻文州没挪开手。  
手心是从布料另一边传来的灼热，没有清晰的触感让喻文州心里好些，他忍着羞耻，帮叶修发泄了一次。  
两人都呼出一口气。之间的糜烂味道还留着两人之间，他们在墙角交换了一个吻，在这个阳光明媚的午后。  
END。


End file.
